Tears and Raindrops
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Ill fortune strikes when Ai receives the painful news that her master Yunqi is injured during battle. Alas, she leaves for Heifei to be at his side…. However, are her feelings motivated by duty, or is it something stronger? What is the truth behind the attendant and her feelings for the man she serves? (This is a side story for Land of Might 205AD - ONESHOT! CANON CHAPTER!)


**This is another little side project to go alongside my Land of Might story. It takes place between the events of chapter nine and chapter ten. Honestly, I have no idea how people feel about Ai, Yunqi's attendant, so decided to give her another small chapter outside of the main story!**

 **Unlike Purest Love however, this one is actual canon! Please enjoy reading! I would recommend you listen to the song called Solo from Dynasty Warriors Eight. It inspired me a lot while I wrote this chapter!**

* * *

 **Tears and Raindrops**

"They Wiseman says that rain at a time like this is a bad omen," Ai whispered softly as she held a hand upon her heart, "It looks like his wisdom was true…."

Silver droplets of water cascaded down the thin windowpane, their intensity lightly causing a patter against the shutters. Lightening roared violently in the sky with an uncaring amount of violence. Many supersticious people claimed the forces of nature were angry in this time of endless conflict….

The rain continued to beat down heavily from the blackened skies surrounding Jianye castle. Darkness loomed over a clouded land of vast uncertainty. Alas, there was little hope in a time of endless war. Lu Bu's conquest had only served to throw the entire world into a state of suffering and chaos. However, one woman cared very little about the struggle for power. She was a kind woman of simple means. She held not the riches of a noble or the glory of a general. Yet, her heart was just as strong as any warrior of a noble birth.

Ai held the scroll tightly in her hand. Though her reading skills were absolutely basic at best she could still make out the letters that were addressed to her. Since its arrival yesterday evening, the young lady had not let the scroll come free from her delicate fingers.

' _Your master has been injured gravely in battle. Lady Lianshi requests your presence at Heifei castle. You are to leave immediately with the relief forces and go to your master's side.'_

"….Master Yunqi," she whispered fearfully as a shiny tear slid free from her dark; serene eyes, "Worry not. I will be there soon. No matter what it takes… I will be there to serve you."

The Master was not just her obligation as an attendant. No, he was far more than that to her. There was something special about the foreign warrior with the glowing green eyes. The way he treated the common folk in his service was… inspiring. Many lords and nobles simply kept the people of lesser standing in their place. However, that was not the case for Yunqi. He drank wine with his guards and treated his small entourage of staff like true friends.

Ai smiled warmly at the fond memories of her Master's kindness. He was but a lieutenant to the armies of Wu, and yet… he treated his small estate as if it were a palace far beyond his means.

The time was now…. Ai gave a gentle smile and dried her tears, "My Lord… I will be on my way soon…."

She packed with great haste in the midst of such chaotic news. It took little more than an hour to get all of her things together before she joined the relief force that went in the direction of Heifei castle. Her master needed her, and that was the only thing to matter right now.

* * *

 **Heifei Castle**

The time on the road was treacherous. Soldiers among the Wu ranks swapped tales of a ceasefire being planned between Sun Ce's army and Lu Bu's. Apparently, the forces at Heifei castle had been successful in capturing Lady Lu Lingqi during battle. Seemingly desperate for a reprieve from the fighting, Lu Su had apparently drawn up plans for a brief end of hostilities in return Lu Bu's daughter being sent back to her own camp…. Well, that was what the rumours said, anyway.

However, Ai was simply uncaring toward such things. As soon as she arrived at the castle, the petite young woman tied back her hair and went to the servants quarters…. She changed quickly, and wasted no time in getting directions to the room in which her master was supposed to reside within.

Her feet frantically carried her across the long expanses of corridors and the velvet carpets. She passed guards and other servants along the way, her whole body already wracked from exhaustion from dashing so quickly…. Her travels took her to a dimly lit corridor with the low flicker of a couple of small candles. At the very end of the single long corridor there was a single; extravagantly painted wooden door.

Nervously, Ai let out a gentle sigh and placed her handle upon the cold iron of the door handle, "….He should be in here."

Her delicate hand applied enough pressure to pull the door open. With a squeak it slid open, and Ai cautiously tiptoed inside, "Master Yunqi?"

Yet the sight she saw….

"….Oh, Master," she placed one of her small hands over her mouth to cover the surprised gasp that escaped from her delicate pink lips, "What did they do to you?"

Stepping inside, Ai gently popped the top button upon her clothing due to the outstanding heat in the room…. With careful footsteps she quietly walked across the softly carpeted floors and took up a seat at her masters bedside.

She looked onward sadly, "….You're covered in bruises…. Goodness… your chest!" Ai gasped in disheartened surprise and took a moment to observe the current state of the man she served.

Indeed, her master seemed to be in a deep and soundless slumber. He laid comfortably in a large bed with velvet sheets, yet they were folded halfway down in order to expose his chest. Yunqi's entire torso was covered in painful looking black bruises and several deep looking but small cuts. Bandages of a soft looking white material lay wrapped across his chest…. His bright blond hair pooled scruffily down his back, all while his chest gently heaved up and down. These tiny motions at least indicated some weakened breathing….

Such a painful sight seemed enough to overwhelm Ai's fragile heart…. Yunqi was the first man she served, and in truth, she wished not to serve another. Her eyes closed, and with a gentle sob, a couple of small tears streamed down her cheeks. They sparkled softly against the faint orange flicker of the candle that rested upon the bedside.

"Master Yunqi," Ai called out in a tiny sob as she gently leaned forward and clasped one of her master's still hands, "I promise you, I will stay by your side until the moment that you wake….."

Unable to calm herself, Ai felt a little woozy as her heart fluttered within the confines of her chest. The soft beating rhythm felt both erratic, but also strangely comforted as she held onto Yunqi's hands in a comforting manner, "….Please awaken…. I could not bear it if you were to slumber for an eternity."

"Master…. No… Yunqi," she began hesitantly. To refer to a lord in such a manner was forbidden for a commoner. Even with express permission, it was still seen as something of a taboo, "…..If you can hear my voice at all, please know that I am here for you in your time of need."

The cheeks of the young lady flushed a delicate shade of red as she professed the extent of her devotion. At this point, her heart was thumping heavily. A soft red flush overtook her cheeks as she nervously leaned closer and closer to her master, and softly placed a gentle kiss upon his sleeping forhead, "A gift, to bring you good fortune within the land of dreams. I pray you will return to me soon."

Her nervous expression slowly evaporated as she sat back down in her small wooden chair. With a sigh, Ai released her Lord's hand and simply continued to sit devotedly at his side. Her emotions still flared from such an overwhelming moment, she softly placed her hand upon her chest to measure the beats of her heart…. A small smile curved her lips as she looked down lovingly at Yunqi.

"I may only be your attendant," Ai began in a low and fragile whisper as she closed her eyes, "But I will serve you as faithfully as you would our Lord Sun Ce on the battlefield."

It mattered not to Ai that the man she was sworn to serve was an outsider to these lands. No, such trivial things bore no consequence to her at all. The only thing she held close to heart was the hope that Yunqi would awaken soon…. Either way, she would not life his side until he did. This was not due to the request of Lady Lianshi, however. No, this was for her own sake….

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this little extra story! I am curious about your opinions of Ai. Would you be happy to see her get a couple of dedicated chapters in the main story, or would you prefer she keep getting little side chapters instead?**

 **As always, please leave feedback if you would like. I am always eager to hear your opinions about the things that I write. I am also very grateful for your continued support. I will see you in the next chapter of Land of Might!**


End file.
